


A Place In the World

by SasukeBlade



Category: Tales of Rebirth
Genre: Father Figures, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasukeBlade/pseuds/SasukeBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene is finally starting to understand what 'home' really means, and he'll protect Mao from anything and everything. Tales of Rebirth postgame, commissioned drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place In the World

_My family is my strength and my weakness.  
\- Aishwarya Rai Bachchan_

* * *

 

Surprisingly, it isn't his own pain that sets him into the blood rushing, roaring rage of the berserker. As far as Eugene is concerned, bandits could poke and prod at him all day and not once manage to provoke an ounce of anger; he has defeated far worse and could easily handle such fools with nary a flick of his spear. No, it is the look on Mao's young face, pale and horrified, wincing as a bandit's knife brushes his cheek and draws a bright crimson line of blood—no, not the boy's blood, not Mao's—and suddenly all he sees is red, red, red.

He comes to sometime later, drained and aching as if he's run a marathon. Maybe he has, likely snatched the boy up and ran once it was over, for there's no evidence a battle took place, let alone that he slaughtered a dozen bandits with his massive paws. He's lying dazedly on the ground, Mao crouched over him and clutching tightly to the fur above his armguards. The boy is weeping, but he is alive. Eugene sits up so suddenly he knocks the boy back momentarily before he reaches out and pulls Mao into a tight hug, a growl involuntarily rising from deep in his chest as he clutches at the boy just as fearfully. Not Mao. Let bandits hurt him all they wish, but not this precious boy he has come to love as his own son.

How had this happened? He'd once thought he'd lost his purpose, once he'd been stripped of his rank, once he'd helped defeat Yuris, but as he looks at Mao, he knows now that he's regained his place in this world. Huma or not, Mao belongs by his side, safe, happy, and whole. Eugene would die a thousand deaths rather than see another drop of his blood or tears. This fear for Mao is born of love: a fervent, fierce father's love. As long as he's protecting the boy, it doesn't matter where they are; Eugene knows he's found his home.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was commissioned by the amazing Eugene cosplayer 'M' at Aseliacon 2014! She requested Mao and Eugene, 200 words, with a bit of action, fatherly feelings, and finding a new purpose postgame.


End file.
